


Eurovision 2013 not!fic

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not!Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: The not!fic where the Avengers infiltrate Eurovision for reasons
Kudos: 2





	Eurovision 2013 not!fic

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from 2013. Will backdate everything later.

So, the contestant from Iceland is actually Thor undercover. Steve picked out his clothes with Coulson’s help and Tony was not allowed anywhere near the project (which doesn’t mean he didn’t add his own touches here and there when the other’s weren’t looking. Probably the rings.) Either Pepper or Fury are responsible for the song. Just because.

Anyway, why is Thor infiltrating the Eurovision? Because the Avengers have received intel that Loki is helping out one of the contestants. They have no idea why Loki would do that, but it’s Loki, it can’t be anything good. In comes Cezar and his awesome costume and tortured minions, because come one, Loki has a flare for theatrics and he’s finally found a way to use his powers that can’t possibly backfire on him. Together, they plan to win the competition and then… be just as stumped about what to do with that as the Romanian staff that’s going to be in charge of it. 

Thor and Cezar do battle… IN SONG! Loki can’t stand staying in the shadows for long, so he jumps on stage and starts singing too, but not after transforming Thor’s suit into something fabulous enough to be suitable for Eurovision.

And then… Moldova wins because no one understood what the song was about.

  
It all ends in one great big booze-up thanks to the Greeks.


End file.
